The Spartan Presence
by unsub69069
Summary: What if Harry wasn't found by Sirius, given to hagrid or raised by the Dursleys? What if he was found by a VERY elite SF team taken in and trained by them? What if he went to hogwarts with a big group of his new found family. HP/DG/HG/LL/SB Dumbles ron molly ginny bashing. one of my first stories so reviews are greatly appreciated
1. The Beginning

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. ITS FAN FICTION FOR A REASON. STORY STARTS IN 2005. NOW ON WITH THE SHORT INTRODUCTORY CHAPTER TO SEE IF ENOUGH PEOPLE MIGHT WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS.

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore was in a quandary. He had no idea where the Potter heir disappeared to all those years ago on that fateful night. On top of that he had received a letter from the British Monarchy demanding he let a team of muggles called Spartans into his precious school. Because of the demand by the monarchy, his magic wont let him argue or deny the request.

"What in Merlin's name is a SPARTAN?" he asked Minerva McGonagall

"I don't know Albus." she replied thinking what they could be.

"The letter states that a group will arrive sometime this last week. We have yet to eve…" Dumbledore was interrupted by a strange sound in the air. Bother headmaster and his assistant look out the window to see something they have never seen before in their lives. 18 of the strangest flying metal objects they have ever seen. Eventually the strange flying objects just hovered over the ground as giant monsters jumped out and started to converge on Hogwarts.

"Get all the Professors Minerva, we must protect the school at all cost, have them meet at the main doors to the castle I'll see you all there" Albus said.

Minerva left without having to be told twice and after a few minutes, all available professors were at the gates waiting. What happened next completely terrified all present. The main doors made out of wood from the time of Merlin exploded towards them. A quick shield from the headmaster stopped all the debris from injuring any of the professors.

A humanoid about 2 meters tall walked up with another 10 rushing through the opening and leveling muskets that none have seen before.

"Albus Dumbledore?" asked the giant

With the Spartan detachment on approach to unknown coordinates over Scotland.

S-117 stood in the holding bay of a prototype aircraft with the designation. D77-TC Pelican Dropship "I know we are mixed between Spartan II's and IV's but as long as you are under my command there will be no problem, is that understood" he told the Spartans over the comm. He received 75 replies 14 from the II's and 61 from the IV's. good understand this all teams will consist of a ratio of 1:3 for the fire teams. Our mission will take 7 years, we are to construct a Combat Operations Base withing Hogwarts Castle. From September to June each year, the castle is an institutional facility to Civilian Magicals, in which they learn to control their magic." all the Spartans started chuckling at that.

"At ease Spartans." he waited for them to collect themselves then continues "We are here to ensure that those of us that require it will learn the trade. Understand this Spartans, you are the best the Planet has to offer."

"Chief " said a voice over the comm.

"Go ahead 554" he replied.

"5 mikes" replied the pilot.

Master Chief turned to his Spartans "Load up"

With that all the Spartans grabbed their issued weapons.

As they secured their weapons to their Mjolnir armor the Pelicans hovered over the ground as their cargo unloaded in their formations. As the teams formed up all team leaders looked to Master Chief. With a nod all the teams dispersed and surrounded the castle.

"Death-Watch, War-Hammer with me. We are going to breach the castle." ordered 117.

2 Spartan Teams moved towards the main doors. Team Death-Watch, A veteran weapons Team with their armor colored pure black. The insignia on the left shoulder was of a skull with 2 knives crossed in the background. Bounded up the hill towards the main doors to the castle. Team War-Hammer, a combat engineer prodigy team formed only a month ago armor colored emerald with a anvil with a giant hammer in the back ground bounded up behind Death Watch. Master Chief monitored both teams as he bounded up at the rear of the 2 wedges. As both teams formed up on the main doors, War-Hammer set breaching charges on the doors and got behind Death-Watch. At the Chiefs nod, the charges were detonated with chief Being the first Spartan through followed by Death-Watch then War-hammer. As the teams waited for any sign of hostile activity, Master Chief inspected the inhabitants and looked at the oldest male with the strangest robe and long beard.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Asked Master Chief


	2. Preparing for the Worse

Not my story or characters, otherwise not owned by me lol.

Fan fiction for a reason so characters will be different.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

UNSC will be United Nations Specter Command for this story

"Albus Dumbledore?" Asked Master Chief.

"That is I." said the oldest person of the group assembled in front of him

Without missing a beat the Chief started informing the professors. "I am Master Chief of the U.N.S.C. or United Nations Specter Command. You were informed of our arrival sometime ago." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"You were also informed that my detachment of Spartans, along with myself will be stationed at this castle for the next seven years correct?" another nod from the old man. "Good my Spartans and I will recon the castle and we will let you know where we will establish our barracks."

"Very well, uh Master Chief was it?" at the Chief's nod albus continued. "So you understand, this is MY castle and you will follow my rules. Now I don't want you and what ever you monsters are wondering around my cas…ugh!" before Albus could finish drawing his wand the team leader for Warhammer moved with inhuman speed and disarmed the headmaster before the old timer could cause his commander harm. At the same time Spartan teams pour in through the front door 3 more teams draw beads on the inhabitants of the castle as the rest start to recon their new Area of Operations.

"As you can see, you are completely outclassed by my teams, And so you know, your country's Queen has given me permission to remove you if you hinder our operation." with that being said Master Chief walked away.

"Death Watch, Warhammer with me, Blood Angles, White Fang, and Blood Raven you are to ensure that these fine professors do not interfere with our op." ordered Master Chief.

As he walked away Death Watch and Warhammer followed while Blood Angles, White Fang, and Blood Raven kept watch over the professors.

"You know, you could've just asked for their help." replied a female voice.

"Cortana you and I both know that's not my strong suit." replied Master Chief.

Right after that comment, their banter was cut off by the communication system built into Master Chief's helmet.

"Chief, Avenger 7 over" came the voice through the comms.

"Avenger 7, this is Master Chief go ahead over." replied Master Chief.

"Chief all teams report that the castle is clear, how copy, over." replied Avenger 7.

"Avenger 7 good copy, castle is clear. Have diagram drawn up of castle interior and perimeter ASAP. Over." replied Master Chief.

Master Chief and the 2 teams roamed around and finally found 2 rooms, each big enough to comfortably house half of his detachment each. As he dropped a waypoint marker on all the Spartan teams Heads Up Display System by the great hall he opened up the comms net. "This is Master Chief to all Spartan Teams, dropping waypoint onto your HUDS. Regroup on marked location ASAP out." ordered Master Chief.

As the teams got to the waypoint, he had all of them enter the great hall. As soon as all teams were accounted for, he stepped inside while Death Watch and Warhammer posted 2 sentries a piece by the doors and the rest took up roaming guard within the vicinity.

**WITHIN GREAT HALL**

All the Spartan teams attention was on the chief as he started briefing his teams.

"Crack'em." ordered the Chief. And with that every Spartan in the Great Hall took off their helmets and he continued on.

"I won't reiterate what you already know, you know the main objective and you know your orders surrounding it. Now as it is we need to prep for siege operations ASAP. This is a castle after all. I already know of the 4 towers towards the corners, those are to be turned into sniper nests. Linda, you set that up." said Chief as he looked to a female Spartan with a barret .50 cal sniper rifle on her back and a m416 in her grasp.

"Roger Chief." she replied curtly.

"Fred, you will prep a defense plan for the castle, and I mean prepare it for a full blown siege, no holding back." Chief said looking to a Spartan holding a M249 SAW in one hand and a SPAZ 12 shotgun on his back.

"Chief, anyway we can get our hands on a couple of those experimental weapons we have yet to field?" asked fred.

At that Master Chief grabbed a flat disk from his belt and held it out. Once his arm was fully extended, COTANA appeared just above it.

"you write up a list and I'll see what I can do for you there." she told Fred.

"Thank you CORTANA." he replied as he nodded.

"Shepard, I want you to draw up a defensive strategy for the exterior of the castle, don't be shy about requesting any form of armored assets, UNSC wants this castle completely defended.

"Roger Chief." came the feminine reply. Shepard had an M416 on hand with a H&K USP .45 on her hip.

"Fenix, Miranda, I want both your teams to set up camp on the central Spire. Miranda, I want Cerberus to perform JFO (Joint Fires Observer) missions if we need it. Fenix I want Delta as FO's (Forward Observers) in the same tower." said Chief. With that both Spartans nodded. Both carrying M416's and USP's.

"The 2 rooms located in the center of the castle will be our barracks. Split them evenly. The lone room across from those will be the barracks for team leaders, Death Watch, Warhammer, and my self. The other room next to us will serve as our ASP (Ammo Supply Point) " as he finished saying this, he looked out to the assembled teams. "Any questions?" He asked.

"Well, with Delta and Cerberus in the central spire, we will have artillery and air support. But will we be able to be reinforced with additional units if we do get pinned?" asked a Spartan that had a bigger build than all the other Spartans. With an M416 and a USP.

"that has yet to be determined Zeus. Once I get an update on that I will notify everyone, until then proceed as if we will get no reinforcements." replied chief. "well for now I want a few teams roaming the halls for guard the rest will set up the barracks and once every team has done a guard shift we will start to build up the facilities that we need outside of the castle. Now knuckle up and move out" ordered Chief.

With that all Spartans donned their helmets and moved out to start their "Deployment", if it could be called that at this time.


	3. Silence

July 01, 2005

Its been 2 weeks since the humanoids arrived and Dumbledore was pissed off. In his hand he had a letter informing him that there will be more muggles going to the castle. On top of that he was livid at what these idiots were doing to his castle grounds. Over the last 2 weeks he has witnessed 4 times the amount arrive with no possibility of leaving anytime soon and on top of that a LOT of these weird contraptions that are moving giant sticks of some form of metal, pushing around massive amounts of dirt, and digging into the ground.

"Will the structures be up before September 1?" asked Chief.

"Well chief, the vehicle bays will be complete by the end of the month, the ranges you mentioned will be down by the 20th, the Pelican pads wont be done until end of September, the MBT fighting emplacements are almost done and we used our high EX's to speed up digging out those fox holes." replied a soldier.

"I appreciate the help you gave my SPARTANS with the fox holes, honestly. Now with the Pelican Pads, why so long?" inquired Chief.

"Well, some people way up in the chain are very interested in the defense of this school, and we got orders to reinforce the pads to hold our D-11 Dozers. My guess is that if push comes to shove you can place your tanks on there for ranged defense before you have to fall back." answered the soldier.

"Very well Major. Thank you" said Chief.

As Master chief was walking away, he started to think of what dangers the forest will hold for his teams. As it was both War hammer and Death Watch were performing a recon mission into the forest in order to get a lay of the land and have been at it since dawn that morning.

"You know, our team is a kill team right." stated a female within the group.

"Your point Athena?" replied the apparent leader.

"Thor We kill sweet and simple, don't you think its sort of demeaning for us to be conducting a routine Recon mission?" asked Athena.

"You know, for being the smartest of our batch, you really are stupid." replied another female.

"Screw you tigress!" Athena Shot back.

"Shut up and listen!" growled the 4th member.

"We are mul…" started Athena.

"No Aphrodite is right, nobody make a move!" ordered a 5th person

After a few minutes of silence the team instantly formed a small perimeter and disappeared into their environment.

"Something isn't right out here, I can't figure out what, but something is out of place." remarked the 5th member over their taccom frequency.

"Chameleon, contact Death Watch tell them to watch their 6, update location and send status report to the TOC, Aphrodite use the satlink to get overhead visual of our AO." Ordered Thor.

"Thor, Zeus wants to talk…" "Patch him through Chameleon." interrupted Thor

"Thor, This is Zeus, over" he heard over the Comlink

"Zeus, this is Thor, go ahead

"Thor, this is Zeus, We are closing in on your position from the north, how copy over." radioed Zeus.

"Zeus, good copy out. Alright Warhammer, hold fire to the North, Death Watch is inbound." iterated Thor.

MEANWHILE.

"The forest is silent." stated a female

"That it is Gemini, we need to regroup with War Hammer and Proceed from their locale" stated a male.

"Vixen contact Thor." ordered a female

"On it." replied Vixen.

"Patch me through when you establish the comlink, Eagle, Empr…" Zeus started

"I'll take point, I just got their grid." replied a Female.

"Stay vigilant Empress, Eagle you take the Rear. Line on Empress, move out!" Ordered Zeus.

"Zeus, link established." Replied Vixen.

"Thor, This is Zeus over." Zeus spoke into the comlink. After a few tense minutes

"Zeus, this is Thor Go Ahead, Over." He Heard in reply

"Thor, this is Zeus, We are closing in on your position from the north, how copy over." radioed Zeus.

"Zeus, good copy out." with that reply the link was cut. "How does it look so far Empress?" asked Zeus.

"Nothing that I can see so far, and we are about 10 mikes from War Hammer." Replied Empress

With that being said Death Watch proceeded to tactically run to War Hammer's position.


End file.
